


Uncloaked

by pjf



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjf/pseuds/pjf
Summary: The nerdiest way to announce one's new relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can suggest edits to this fic [on github](https://github.com/pjf/fanfic/edit/master/pjf-katecom/01-uncloak.md).

The crew of the NCC-1701 held their breath as the ship's systems hummed slowly back into life. Scotty had explained that the temporal flux endured by the ship during a time-warp slingshot manoeuvre not only put the ship itself under enormous stress, but could also destabilize the resonance of the dilithium crystals that regulated the ship's warp core. What's more, the sensors were still recovering from the warp. The USS Enterprise could be anywhere, or anywhen. 

The ship's communications whistled. "Engineering to bridge, the warp core is passing diagnostics. You can power her up, captain." 

The bridge crew heaved a sigh of relief, and worked hurriedly at their stations. After a moment, a blue-green planet hung suspended on the view-screen. 

"Earth," said Kirk, "21st century Earth... Have we arrived in time?" 

"I'm calculating the exact date from planetary positions now," said Sulu, "but I fear..." 

Sulu let the statement hang, but a moment later Uhura confirmed his concerns. 

"An analysis of the planet's communications networks reveal that the US presidential election has already happened. We're... we're too late." 

Kirk's body visibly sagged; time-travel was a risky and dangerous feat, and to arrive too late to complete their mission was a serious blow to the captain. 

"Captain, even though we're too late for the election, I believe I may have something that would be of interest to you," said Spock. 

"What is it?" 

The main screen switched to a static image of an attractive female human, with long brown hair, dark rimmed glasses, and a smile that shined brighter than the ship's electro-plasma distribution network. 

"Sir, I believe that we've located Kate McCombs. While much about her personal life was lost in the wars of the early 21st century, her works were instrumental in our contact and understanding of the Deltans, and a ritual she developed formed the basis of the Vulcan ceremony of plomeek and arei'mnu. This would be a rare chance to study her life first-hand." 

"Oh yes," said Kirk, a smile growing across his face. "I'd love to study her first-hand." 

Sulu coughed politely, "Given the circumstances I'm sure prime directive would apply. But I'm certain I can position the Enterprise so it would be unlikely to be detected by Earth sensors from this period." 

"Of course," said Kirk, straightening his uniform. "What can you tell me about McCombs right now?" 

"An analysis of her movements and social media seems to indicate she's dating an Australian," said Uhura, and raising an eyebrow from Spock. "A scientist and public speaker by the name of Paul Fenwick." 

"Fascinating," said Spock, "I always thought she was dating Louise." 


End file.
